Dark Faeries
The Dark Faeries, also known as Darkness Faeries, are one of the 6 types of faeries that inhabit Neopia and characters in the Neopets franchise. These negative winged imps are associated with the magical element of darkness. In general, Dark Faeries have bat-like wings and purple-hued skin. They often have vibrant purple hair and purple eyes. Because of their dark nature, Dark Faeries often turn to evil and become villains. While usually malicious, most Dark Faeries aren't fully evil, and only partake in minor mischief compared to those who earn their place in the gallery of evil. This does not mean that all dark faeries are evil, however: Delina, for example, is a benevolent Dark Faerie that helps out Neopians by crafting NC Mall items. Known Dark Faeries :Note: Proven good Dark Faeries need not apply. Drakara This Dark Faerie has feathered black and grey feathery wings, horns, grey eyes, and black hair. She has a long neck, and appears to be very thin. Because of her feathery wings some fans speculate she may be related to The Grey Faerie. Almost nothing, her alignment, disposition, goals, etc., is known about her other than her appearance. Dark Faerie Sisters Spite, Malice, and Vanity (aka Dark Faerie Sisters) are three evil sisters of the Darkest Faerie. They tried to stop Tormund and Roberta but failed. They are very powerful and dangerous (but definitely not on par with Darkest Faerie) as well. Darkest Faerie *See Darkest Faerie. Dark Gaurdian This Dark Faerie was called to become the elemental guardian of darkness but she plotted against the other guardians, sending minion creatures to imprison them. She meanwhile disguised and became the Adviser to the Empress of Miamecca, ensuring she did not take any counsel that could endanger her plans. When the sentient beast named Werhond arrived, tshe teamed up with him, only for her tpo betray him as soon as the duo located the Wand of Wishing. Fluffy the good sentient beast managed to defeat her before she could claim the wand. Later when Fluffy frees the imprisoned elemental guardians, Gaurdian confronted the hero once more but is lost again. Werhond arrives and reveals that she too would be replaced by a new guardian and Werhond absorbs its power. So Gaurdian switched sides and helped Fluffy defeating Werhond. Jhudora Jhudora is a powerful Dark Faerie on Neopets. She resides in Jhudora's Bluff, formerly known as Jhudora's cloud. She offers her service any Neopian daring enough to search for her. Almost no one knows exactly what crimes she did, therefore she cannot be condemned for her actions or stopped as there is no evidence of her wicked deeds to charge her. Only a person named Illusen supposedly witnessed one of Jhudora's felonies, but is unable to prove it. But during the course of the game it is strongly implied that terrible things happen in Neopia may actually be tied to her, but apparently Jhudora does well to conceal her crimes. Not surprisingly there is an intense hatred between the Dark Faerie and Illusen. Maelstra Like Drakara, not much is known about this dark faerie. But her collectible card description indicates that it is a Dark Faerie to stay far away from. Vilaria A Dark Faerie who considers herself chaotic neutral, not quite good or bad. Fiona Fiona is a Dark Faerie residing in the Haunted Woods. She is only mentioned in Aethia and the Battle Faerie article. The article states that Fiona attacked the former Battle Faerie, Valeane. Fiona witnessed the Sword of Flame and Sword of Ice turning on Valeane, allowing Fiona to gain the upper hand and winning the battle. Fiona is said to command a pack of creatures that growl and possess red eyes. She uses these monstrosities against Aethia when she traveled into the Haunted Woods to retrieve the swords. When Aethia was deemed worthy and received the fire and ice swords instead, Fiona immediately retreated and has not been seen since. Fiona was taught about at the Faerie Academy, apparently her infamy living on. Gallery 34.png 365.png 415.png 416.png 417.png Darknessfaerie.gif Jhudora.gif Jhudora_fire_wall.gif Stylesheet_Neopets_DFS_Malice.jpg Stylesheet_Neopets_DFS_Spite.jpg Stylesheet_Neopets_DFS_Vanity.jpg Category:Dark Forms Category:Contradictory Category:Magic Category:Hostile Species Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:On & Off Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Anarchist Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Deal Makers Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains